


Pour it

by snk_writing_requests



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Relapse, blowjob, handjob, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Written for crimsondaddyissues on Instagram





	Pour it

**Author's Note:**

> Written for crimsondaddyissues on Instagram

Jason woke up alone in the bed he shared with Roy for the fifth time in a row and sighed passing his hand on the side of the bed where Roy should be sleeping.   
He turned around and hugged the pillow he took from the other side of the bed, inhaling deeply to feel Roy’s scent: his shampoo, his mechanical grease, his after shave.   
Then he noticed something: there wasn’t any rhythmical thumping from downstairs, so maybe Roy finally got a little sleep.   
So, he got up and showered in a few minutes, heading to the redhead’s lab.  
Jason walked into Roy’s lab, seeing him sleeping with his head on the table, drooling on his arm and snoring, at his side his new invention.   
He kicked the chair, waking him up, laughing at Roy’s confused face.  
Only yesterday waking him up would have led to a kick in the shin or an angry (“Oh my god Jason, let me alone for five fucking minutes!”)  
“How is it that possible that I still find you attractive even with dark circles and greasy hair?”  
Roy chuckled sleepily and stood, stretching and hugging Jason, who hugged him back surprised and happy, kissing him good morning before heading for the shower. Jason remained some minutes in the lab to tidy up, putting away tools and blueprints, before going back upstairs.   
He stood still for a second outside the bathroom door, listening, sighing when he heard Roy sing. It had been a tough period, relapses sometimes took a lot to go away, leading even to days and nights without sleep nor food, but when Roy sang in the shower, it meant that the relapse crisis was going away finally.   
He thought that they had to celebrate, so he started baking Roy’s favorite cake: strawberry flavored one. He checked that he had all the ingredients, they also had strawberry syrup (courtesy of Damian who started to plant fruits at the manor and make biological syrups out of them for his brothers and sisters, as a test to launch his bio and cruelty free food trade).   
Roy came out of the shower only in a towel, wrapped loosely around his hips, his wet hair in a messy bun and a little bit of stubble was growing on his jaw, and honestly Jason never saw anything more beautiful in all his life.   
Roy looked at him and smiled, glancing at the bowl  
“I missed you” said, hugging him from behind.   
Jason leaned heavily against that solid chest “I’ve always been here, Roy”  
The redhead hugged him tighter, talking directly against his ear “I know you have been, but I haven’t. I’m sorry” Roy started to pepper his neck in tiny little kisses, mapping his body with heavy hands.   
Jason shivered at the attention but turned around and took Roy’s face between his hands “Roy, don’t apologize. We’re in this together, remember?”  
Roy nodded slightly, turning around and kissing Jason’s hand “I love you” he whispered against it, going then for a cup of coffee.   
Usually it was Roy the one to lighten up the mood, but now it was Jason’s turn, so he took his tank top off and squirted a little heart with the syrup on his left pec.  
“Ehi Roy, you make my heart bleed with love” He then laughed at his own joke, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, before gasping in surprised when he felt a warm tongue against his skin, looking down and seeing Roy licking the syrup from his skin, sucking on the bits where it stuck in his chest hair, moaning.  
“God, Jason, how could I spent all these days away from you” Roy whispered against his skin, playing with Jason’s nipple with the tip of his tongue.   
“Pour more”, Jason poured more syrup on his chest, panting when Roy spread it on his entire chest and abdomen, licking it away hungrily, his tongue heavy and his breath making Jason shiver.   
Roy put his sweatpants down, smirking when he saw that Jason was going commando, and even more when he noticed he was half hard  
“Pour”  
“Oh hell no”  
“Oh come on Jason, it’s bio! Hand made by Alfred, come on”  
Jason sighed, shaking his head, Roy then shrugged and made for standig up and putting his pants back on  
“OK, ok, ok, I do it” Said Jason laughed, pouring the cold syrup and hissing when it hit his worm skin.   
Roy started lapping the substance from the hardened skin, moaning at the combined tastes of the syrup and Jason’s manhood.   
He started to suck on the side of it, looking up at Jason, who got the message and started to pour more syrup on his, now full hard, erection, gasping when Roy took him into his mouth, moving his tongue as best as he could.   
The image was the most erotic thing Jason had ever seen: Roy, his bun a mess from Jason’s own hands, his face red and sweaty, his lips stretched around his cock, the syrup staining his lips in a cherry color, almost looking like lipstick. Jason knew for a fact he wasn’t going to last long, and he called for Roy’s name to warn him. Roy smirked around him and deepthroated him, swallowing around the head. When Jason felt his calloused finger massaging his entrance, he lost it and came with a moan of Roy’s name on his lips and tilting his hips back and forth with every spurt.   
Roy waited for Jason to finish and to regain strength in his legs before letting go of his soft cock and stood.   
Jason was blushing, was panting, his eyes were glassy, and his hair was a mess.   
The black-haired man hugged Roy tight, walking and pushing him towards the fridge.   
Once his back hit it, he started to kiss him passionately and hungrily, making the towel fall to the ground and taking Roy’s hard on in his hand, jerking him hard and fast, moaning when he felt Roy sucking his tongue in his mouth, sucking on his in the same way he was sucking on his cock, massaging Jason’s back and shoulders with the palms of his hands, before making a strangled sound before cumming on Jason’s hand, that just kept on jerking him until he was fully spent and had given everything he had.   
The boys lied their foreheads one against the other, smiling and panting still.   
“So…that cake?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow snk_writing_requests to request a fic or just say hi!


End file.
